In current systems, when a user requests or is the recipient of a requested service or application, the service or application is executed at one or more servers at a central office, at a bank of servers, in a cloud environment, and/or the like that are logically and/or physically (e.g., geographically) distant from the user. In such cases, the interconnections with intermediate servers, nodes, network components, and/or the like might result in reduced or low efficiency network or computing characteristics (including, but not limited to, jitter, delay, bandwidth, and/or the like), which might be susceptible to network bottlenecks that may occur when traversing large networks or portions of networks belonging to (or operated by) different administrative domains.
In alternative systems, the service or application might be downloaded onto local computer systems associated with the user. Such implementations, however, might be susceptible to malicious software or attacks via the downloaded content. In some cases, the downloaded service and/or applications might be hardware and/or resource intensive, which might significantly (and in some cases detrimentally) tax the compute and/or hardware resources that are local to the user's computer systems. In other cases, the services or applications might require certain or particular versions or settings of execution software to optimally execute the applications or services (where such certain or particular versions or settings of execution software might not be installed in the local computer system).
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing application access, by, e.g., implementing remote access of applications using remoting application servers or the like.